hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Pacific hurricane season
The 2015 Pacific hurricane season began on May 15th, 2015 and ended November 30th, 2015. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary Storms Hurricane Andres Hurricane Blanca Tropical Storm Carlos Tropical Depression Four-E Hurricane Dolores Hurricane Enrique Tropical Storm Felicia Tropical Storm Guillermo Tropical Depression Nine-E Hurricane Hilda Tropical Storm Ignacio Hurricane Jimena Tropical Storm Kevin Hurricane Linda Hurricane Marty Tropical Storm Ela Hurricane Nora Hurricane Olaf Tropical Storm Halola Main article: Typhoon Halola (2015) Tropical Depression Eighteen-E Hurricane Patricia Hurricane Rick Tropical Storm Sandra Hurricane Terry Hurricane Vivian Tropical Storm Waldo Tropical Storm Xina Hurricane York Hurricane Zelda Tropical Storm Iune Tropical Storm Alpha Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2015 till:24/05/2015 color:C2 text:Andres from:31/05/2015 till:07/06/2015 color:C3 text:Blanca from:06/06/2015 till:11/06/2015 color:TS text:Carlos from:12/06/2015 till:14/06/2015 color:TD text:Four-E from:20/06/2015 till:27/06/2015 color:C1 text:Dolores from:30/06/2015 till:15/07/2015 color:C5 text:Enrique from:04/07/2015 till:07/07/2015 color:TS text:Felicia barset:break from:10/07/2015 till:13/07/2015 color:TS text:Guillermo from:15/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:TD text:Nine-E from:25/07/2015 till:04/08/2015 color:C4 text:Hilda from:31/07/2015 till:04/08/2015 color:TS text:Ignacio from:06/08/2015 till:28/08/2015 color:C4 text:Jimena from:10/08/2015 till:13/08/2015 color:TS text:Kevin from:17/08/2015 till:24/08/2015 color:C2 text:Linda barset:break from:20/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 color:C3 text:Marty from:20/08/2015 till:24/08/2015 color:TS text:Ela from:23/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C2 text:Nora from:30/08/2015 till:21/09/2015 color:C5 text:Olaf from:01/09/2015 till:20/09/2015 color:C3 text:Halola from:02/09/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:TD text:Eighteen-E from:06/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:C1 text:Patricia barset:break from:10/09/2015 till:24/09/2015 color:C5 text:Rick from:19/09/2015 till:23/09/2015 color:TS text:Sandra from:26/09/2015 till:07/10/2015 color:C3 text:Terry from:30/09/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:C4 text:Vivan from:09/10/2015 till:12/10/2015 color:TS text:Waldo from:14/10/2015 till:18/10/2015 color:TS text:Xina from:19/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:C2 text:York barset:break from:30/10/2015 till:08/11/2015 color:C4 text:Zelda from:01/11/2015 till:05/11/2015 color:TS text:Iune from:10/11/2015 till:14/11/2015 color:TS text:Alpha bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2015 season. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140°W and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names slated for use are shown below. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2015 Pacific hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Past Pacifc Hurricane Seasons